ef_a_talefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Episode 4
Honesty (released October 28, 2007) The episode opens with a flashback to Hiro as a young child. He is drawing a sketch of some other boys playing soccer. Hiro's father, an internationally known painter, pats Hiro on the shoulder and gives him encouragement. Hiro narrates, "Back then, I didn't understand why people needed human contact." This is because the Hironos are a family of artists, and social relationships in that household were only secondary. In a rebuttal, Kei narrates, "Back then, I didn't understand why anyone would want to be alone." One day the twins, Chihiro and Kei, decide to drag Hiro to their house to play, as Hiro narrates, "That one encounter changed my life forever." In the present, Renji visits the abandoned train station and apologizes to Chihiro for not keeping his promise to visit her in episode 3. He gives her a baby chick plushie as a peace offering. She forgives him and explains that she does not feel upset because that memory is now gone. Renji, who still feels bad about incident, wants to do something for Chihiro so he offers to help her write. She thinks it's absurd and berates him for even suggesting such a thing. He points out that she had previously revealed to him that her dream was to write a story, so he wants to help her do it. Chihiro gets upset and goes home. Hiro's bank balance is under $10 USD because it is the end of the month. He folds the bank statement showing the near-zero balance into a paper airplane and tosses it away. He then buys cheap ramen for dinner. Meanwhile, Kei is moping in her bed. She is thinking about Hiro being with Miyako. Mizuki Hayama phones her and off-handedly mentions to Kei that Miyako has dumped Hiro, and Kei jumps out of bed. She knows that it's the end of the month, which means Hiro is probably out of money and starving again, so she decides she'll cook him something and bring it over. Kyosuke spots Kei running home with the grocery ingredients she bought at the grocery store, but she's running too fast and he loses sight of her. Kyosuke returns to the film clubroom where he meets his ex-girlfriend, Emi Izumi, as he picks up his camera. He announces he's going solo because "there's an image I want to capture" (meaning Kei). Out on the street, Miyako ambushes Hiro. She quickly forgives him for yesterday because she claims that he now seems 'penitent'. (The actual reason is that she is oscillating between her abandonment phobia and her loneliness.) She then drags Hiro back to his singles apartment. Hiro cautions Miyako to not be so trusting, as she is now alone in an apartment with a man that she barely knows. (Actually, she has sized up Hiro pretty well.) Miyako cheerfully responds that it's okay because she is "an expert judge of character". However, when she says those words, she suddenly freezes (it triggers a bad childhood memory related to her phobia). She drops her genki-girl mask for a second. Before Hiro can ask her if she is okay, she quickly puts her mask back on and distracts Hiro by picking up one of his hidden porn mags (she has a gift for finding hidden items). Hiro grabs the mag away ("It's for research!") and he forgets what just happened. She smiles inwardly because she has successfully distracted him. She later pesters him to let her read some of his manga stories. Kei returns home with the ingredients to cook Hiro's dinner. Her weaponized cooking is so awful that it might very well violate the Geneva Convention as a war crime. (Later she ignites a big grease fire.) Mizuki advises her to never, ever, cook again. Mizuki asks Kei why she is trying so hard to please Hiro by trying to cook for him. Kei then has a flashback to when she and her twin sister Chihiro liked to play with Hiro as small children. The twins especially liked having their sketches drawn by Hiro. (The flashback continues in the next episode, where it is revealed why Kei can never confess her true feelings to Hiro.) Having figured out the location of Hiro's hidden spare key, Miyako lets herself in to Hiro's apartment, which surprises and annoys him. In a funny scene she offers to cook dinner for him, but Hiro (who has experienced Kei's weaponized cooking before), has vowed to never, ever, again risk his life by eating a girl's cooking. Ever. He will only eat take-out. Miyako, who is an expert cook, ignores him and she whips up a wonderful meal. Hiro admits it is delicious. Miyako thanks him for the compliment, explaining "It is no fun cooking for yourself" (she lives alone). Her remark prompts Hiro to ask Miyako about her family, not realizing that the topic is very traumatic for her. Her past is very painful, so she distracts him: She tells him he's holding his chopsticks wrong and she grabs his wrist to show him the right way to hold them. Hiro winces in pain, explaining he has tendonitis. In response, Miyako tries to spoon-feed him. Hiro says that only lovers spoon-feed each other like that, but she ignores his protests and does it anyway. Just then, Kei uses her key to enter the apartment. She had brought him dinner (hopefully take-out). She sees Miyako in the act of feeding Hiro like lovers do, and she gasps. Hiro realizes what it must look like, and he calls out to Kei. She turns and leaves. It is dusk, and Chihiro and Renji are at the beachfront. Renji continues to try to urge Chihiro to write her story. She is upset and asks him if he's mocking her, because the dream is impossible. An unexpectedly large wave hits, and Renji lunges to keep Chihiro from falling. She struggles in his arms, yelling "Why does someone else know more about myself than I do!?" Renji eventually calms her down. She finally admits to him that yes, she really does want to write - it's the only dream she has left since losing her memory. But she is scared that if she tries and fails, then she will have nothing left. Renji is moved and asks for permission to kiss her, but she says no. She explains that kissing is only for lovers, and Today's Chihiro is upset with him and therefore she is not his lover today. (The implication is that Tomorrow's Chihiro might think differently.) Renji continues to gently calm her down. He asks her about the kind of story she dreams of writing. She explains that it is a story about a girl who is the lone survivor in a world that has been obliterated. Miyako Starts to See Color Note: In previous episodes whenever we see something from Miyako's point of view, it looks gray. (She is not colorblind; it is a metaphor for her hidden depression.) In this episode, however, she no longer sees Hiro only in shades of gray. Some dim colors are now starting to appear whenever she looks at him. This is a clue that the hidden grayness in Miyako's life is now starting to lift. Her color palette continues to brighten in later episodes. After the End Credits Kei sits despondently on the church steps with Hiro's uneaten dinner. Previous Episode | Next Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1